fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/New News: New Updates on the Commuity!
Hi everyone''!'' A pair of months ago we were working on the analysis in some updates for the community, specifically in the "New News: February 1st, 2019" we mentioned this work in turn in which we made a small design update that was on the way. The new designs are for CSS and JavaScript, so they should be analyzed correctly if they could attract and/or improve the designs of our community, fandomizing, modernizing or stylizing the community, along some little updates. Today I would like to tell you that most of the work was already updated in the community, between yesterday and today we made this update, and we are satisfied with how the community looks. The updates we have made are listed here next: * HTML5AudioPlayer - Allows you to play audio files with HTML5's native audio player. * ModernProfile - Is a series of stylesheets and scripts that modify the look of user profile pages. * FandomizedBloglists - Adds a new style to bloglists. * FandomizedPolls - Adds a new style to polls. * FandomizedFieldsets - Modernizes the fieldsets, which are the boxes that contain multiple inputboxes and dropdowns. * FandomizedLoadingScreens - Converts most of the outdated loading throbbers into modern, WDS-like spinners. * FandomizedTabs - Makes the tabviews and tabbers modernized, so that they are consistent to the tabs in the Fandom Design System. * FandomizedToggles - Is a stylesheet that converts all checkboxes and toggles in Special:WikiFeatures into WDS toggles. * RedesignedAdminDashboard - Is a CSS theme for Admin Dashboard that makes it more consistent with redesigned article header. * FandomizedAchievementsSystems - Modernizes everything in the achievements system. * CategoryRefresh - Redesigns the category bar under the article. * ModernRail - Heavily restyles the right rail by adding icons for every module, making the modules uniform in appearance, replacing old-style links with WDS buttons, and adding hover styling. * UpgradedToolbar - Is a simple stylesheet that retains most of the current look of the toolbar and its unobtrusive nature. * ModernCommentsSection - Modernizes the comments section. * EditorSourceMinimal - Visually customizes the user interface of the Source Editor by updating the source editor icons to mimic the WDS iconset, adding spacing to the header, nullifying background gradients for minimalism and incorporating the new modal design. * EditorVisualMinimal - Visually customizes the user interface of the Visual Editor. It removes all background gradients and element rounding for minimalism. The stylesheet also incorporates the new modal design, and replaces all loading throbbers with a WDS spinner. * FandomizedPagination - Gives a new style to the pagination in comments, message walls and more. * FandomizedCommunityRail - Modernizes all of the modules in the rail and removes the background of the entire rail. * FandomizedCategoryExhibition - Adds a new style to the category exhibition along with the header, where the sorting type and list type are. * TabberDesign (Theme 4 - Flexbox) - Update a way to show different text or images with clicking on a button at the top of the tabber. * Scrollbar customization - Customize your wiki's scrollbar, apply various properties to it. * FandomizedBottomNotifications - Gives a new style to the bottom notifications, just like how a new style was given to banner notifications. Although this is not widely used in this wiki, it is a good idea to take it into account. * AdminDashboard JS-Button - Adds a JavaScript editor button in Admin Dashboard page. This update is not yet approved by the JavaScript server, so it is still not possible for admins to see this. In addition to these updates we also plan to update the WikiActivity section, but for this we would like the entire community to participate to choose any of the three options available for it, below are 3 examples of the 3 options to choose. * FandomizedActivityFeed - This is a full update of the Wiki Activity section in one color. * ModernWikiActivity - This is a full update of the Wiki Activity section in different colors. Also used by Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki * ImprovedWikiActivity - This is a little update of the Wiki Activity section design. All are available on dark and light wiki designs. FandomizedActivityFeed example.png|FandomizedActivityFeed ModernWikiActivity example.png|ModernWikiActivity ImprovedWikiActivity example.png|ImprovedWikiActivity To vote you can go here!'' You can also vote to left the actual Wiki Activity Design!'' I also would like to thanksful the Fandom Developers Wiki who help us to improve the community''!'' That's all for now''!'' Stay tuned for more updates in the future, you can left a comment here about any opition''!'' See you later''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts